staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Sierpnia 2008
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - U dentysty, odc. 37 (Dentist, ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:40 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 9 - Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:35 Fifi - Koktajl mleczny odc. 47 (Milkshake); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:50 Sindbad - Przygoda w Diamentowej Jaskini, odc. 10 (Abenteuer in der Diamantenhoehle); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 10:20 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 144 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 W-skersi 11:30 Ja i mój Pan ; magazyn 11:45 Był taki dzień - 21 sierpnia; felieton 11:48 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - LA (finały) - 5 - bój nowoczesny (mężczyźni) - Zapasy (96kg M, 120kg M) - Tenis stołowy finału 16:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3968 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4183); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3969 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4184); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Brudna miłość; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Leniwa wiosna, odc. 36 (Spring unsprung, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Budząc zmarłych, seria 2 - Jak kamień w wodę, odc.7 (Waking the Dead, series 2, Thin Air, ep.7) - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 21:30 Budząc zmarłych, seria 2 - Jak kamień w wodę, odc.8 (Waking the Dead, series 2, Thin Air, ep.8) - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 22:25 Sprawa dla reportera 23:00 Zło (Malice) - txt.str.777 102'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (1993) 00:45 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:50 Zagubieni II - odc. 17 (ep.17; Lockdown); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Narzeczona bez posagu - cz. 2 (Beggar Bride, The, part 2) 75'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 02:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 03:00 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - LA (m. in. chód 50km M) - 5 - bój nowoczesny (kobiety) - Tenis stołowy finału kobiet -Siatkówka plażowa finał mężczyzn 05:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 W labiryncie - odc. 43 - Na ratunek; serial TVP 06:00 Pekin 2008 - studio 06:04 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - 5 - bój nowoczesny (mężczyźni) 06:20 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka kobiet: 1/2 finału: Kuba - USA ( studio ) 06:30 Pekin 2008 - Siatkówka kobiet: 1/2 finału: Kuba - USA ( I set ) 07:55 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - Zapasy (84kg M) - Kajaki finału - 5 - bój nowoczesny (mężczyźni) - Żeglarstwo (wyścigi) 12:05 Pekin 2008 - studio 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 39/72 Interesy (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Selling Out); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:50 Wyprawy Corwina. To wszystko dla was - cz. 3 (The Things I do for you guys - ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:25 Kapelusz pana Anatola 89' kraj prod.Polska (1957) 15:00 Statek miłości - odc. 222/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:55 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 Pantomima - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 130/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:25 MASH - odc. 131/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1978) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 19; serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Biuro kryminalne - Chińska pętla; serial TVP 20:05 Zupełnie jak miłość (A Lot Like Love) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:00 Pekin 2008 - Z olimpijskich aren 23:00 Hotel Babylon - odc. 8/8; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Nikt nie jest bez grzechu. Arthur Miller, Elia Kazan i czarna lista Hollywood (None Without Sin - Arthur Miller, Elia Kazan and the Hollywood Blacklist); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:15 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 31/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 28); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 03:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 4/13 Smok; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 03:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 06:17 06:53;07:09 Pekin 2008; STEREO 07:45 Zielona wyspa 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:20 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmowa dnia 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:13 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:24 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:56 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:16 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:13 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:28 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:05 Biznes; STEREO 14:16 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:19 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:25 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:27 Pekin 2008; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:42 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:46 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:03 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:55 Świat sportów wodnych 17:15 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmaitości Lubuskie 18:30 Sylwetki 18:45 Diagnoza zdrowia 19:10 ABS 19:25 Było, nie minęło 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Na jednej ziemi - Moje ciało (Blood Brothers. About the Body); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:36 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:23 Pekin 2008 05:59 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (22) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Miejskie szkodniki (4) - serial animowany, Kanada 09.00 Daleko od noszy (141): Ideał do rekiamy - serial komediowy, Polska 09.30 Czarodziejki (94) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverty Hills 90210 (139) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (100) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Fuks (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do pomania 14.00 Miodowe lata (64) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (157, 158) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Tylko miłość (27) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Daleko od noszy (142): Skłócarz i Godzilla - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (65) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (103) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (37) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Skazany na śmierć (38) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Półmrok - thriller, USA 1998 00.15 Fala zbrodni (32) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.15 Przerwa techniczna TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (3,4/14) - serial anim., USA 07.50 Szymon Majewski Show 08.55 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (968-970) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Napiętnowany (8/11) - serial SF, USA 15.15 Tajniacy (9/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Plon kłamstwa - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 22.10 Teraz albo nigdy! (10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.10 Teraz albo nigdy! (11) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 00.10 Krok od domu (17/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.25 Wrzuć na luz 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.45 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.20 Skrzydła (8) - serial kom., USA 09.50 Zbuntowani (210) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Być jak ona (15) - cykl dok., USA 11.20 Być jak ona (16) - cykl dok., USA 11.50 Sidła miłości (109) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.50 Buffy, postrach wampirów (19) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.50 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.20 Być jak ona (13) - cykl dok., USA 15.50 Być jak ona (14) - cykl dok., USA 16.20 Skrzydła (9) - serial kom., USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (59) - serial, Fr. 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (211) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Rodzinny interes - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 22.25 Komisarz Rex (7) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 23.25 Big Brother 5 - reality show 00.30 Mała czarna - talk show 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.10 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Niemiec 03.50 Happy Hours. zrób to sam - program rozrywkowy 04.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.55 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 AgencI NCIS (6/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 08.35 Kochane kłopoty (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 10.35 Medicopter 117 (7) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (113/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 15.40 Kochane kłopoty (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Agenci NCIS (7/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 17.35 Medicopter 117 (8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.35 Frasier 2 (10/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Siostrzyczki (15/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (21/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 W pułapce - thriller, USA 2001 22.00 Bez śladu (2/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.55 Przyjaźń na śmierć I życie - horror, USA 1986 00.45 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Budzik - Nie obrażaj się; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Patrząc na ikony; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Skarby nieodkryte - (33); program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Made in Safronow; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /2/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zaproszenie - Facecje toruńskie cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 98; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Metryka Goździka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - Bułgarskie Płaniny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Pyrzyce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Choroba Parkinsona odc.64; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (34) Stanisław Jaskułka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Patrząc na ikony; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Nie obrażaj się; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Upiór w operze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (7); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Cygański wóz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 98; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 O czym marzą tygrysy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Wszyscy moi bliscy ((Vsichni moji blizci) All my loved ones); dramat kraj prod.CZECHY, Polska (1999); reż.:Matej Minac; wyk.:Josef Abrham, Jiri Bartoska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Wagner, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Bułgarskie Płaniny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Pyrzyce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Skarby nieodkryte - (33); program edukacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Cygański wóz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 97; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 98; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 O czym marzą tygrysy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Wszyscy moi bliscy ((Vsichni moji blizci) All my loved ones) 94'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY, Polska (1999); reż.:Matej Minac; wyk.:Josef Abrham, Jiri Bartoska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Wagner, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Krzyhu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Pyrzyce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Simpsonowie 13 (7) - serial anim. 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Wrogowie szczęścia - film dokumentalny, Dania 2006 09.05 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979 10.50 Złote wrota - melodramat, Włochy/Francja 2006 12.50 BazylIszek - król węży - film SF, USA 2006 14.20 Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982 16.10 ŻycIe jest muzyką - film dokumentalny, Niemcy/Turcja 2005 17.50 Łapu Capu Extra 18.25 Miłość i Inne nieszczęścia - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2006 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 13 (8) - serial anim. 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Eureka 2 (4) - serial SF, USA 21.50 Premiera: Single z odzysku (2) - serial komediowy, USA 22.20 Nawiedzeni - horror, USA 1981 00.15 Twarda sztuka - komediodramat, USA 2007 02.05 Obcy - decydujące starcie - thriller SF, USA/Wlelka Brytania 1986 HBO 06.00 Niespokojny - film fantastyczny, Korea Południowa 2006 07.45 Krew jak czekolada - horror, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Rumunia 2007 09.25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 09.55 NIedokończone życie - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2005 11.40 Rent - dramat, USA 2005 13.55 Z BoIIywood do Hollywood - komedia romantyczna, USA 2007 15.25 BIedni arystokraci - komedia, Francja 2006 16.45 Faceci w korkach - komedia, lrlandia 2006 18.15 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2007 20.10 Premiera: IskIerka - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2007 21.50 Podniebna wojna - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 23.35 SybiI - dramat, USA 2007 01.05 Iskierka - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2007 02.45 Podniebna wojna - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - odc. 207, telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 88, telenowela, USA 2007 9:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 9:30 Telezakupy - magazyn 10:00 Z boską pomocą - odc. 33/52, serial komediowy, Niemcy 2002 11:00 Telezakupy - magazyn 11:30 Drogi i bezdroża - program publicystyczny 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - odc. 25, telenowela, Niemcy 2004 13:00 Telezakupy - magazyn 13:30 Klasyka polskiego kina - Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny, Polska 1963 15:30 Burza uczuć - odc. 115/150, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 16:30 Hacjenda la Tormenta - odc. 208, telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 17:30 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 89, telenowela, USA 2007 18:30 Tylko Ty - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 20:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 8, Wielka Brytania 2003 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 - program rozrywkowy, Polska 22:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - odc. 184, USA 1996-2005 22:30 Tylko Ty - teleturniej, Polska 23:00 Klasyka polskiego kina - Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny, Polska 1963 1:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 1:30 Temat nr 1 - program publicystyczny 2:00 Cud nad Wisłą - reportaż 2:30 Portret trumienny - program publicystyczny 3:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 3:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 5:00 Cud nad Wisłą - reportaż 5:30 Temat nr 1 - program publicystyczny 5:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 6:30 Graczykowie - Samochód - odc. 30, Polska 2000 7:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 8:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 680, Polska 2008 8:45 Samo życie - odc. 1077, Polska 2008 9:15 Wygraj teraz - teleturniej 10:15 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 12:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy - Człowiek z lasu - odc. 94, Polska 2006 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Menda - odc. 229, Polska 2006 14:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 15:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 7, Polska 2007 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - Powrót posła - odc. 9, Polska 2004 17:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 17:35 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 18:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Graczykowie - Pikunio - odc. 31, Polska 2000 19:40 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 681, Polska 2008 21:30 Samo życie - odc. 1078, Polska 2008 22:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert TOP - odc. 4, program rozrywkowo-muzyczny 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Remoncik - odc. 230, Polska 2006 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Bon ton - odc. 79, Polska 2001 0:00 Daleko od noszy - Trzecie oko - odc. 95, Polska 2006 0:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1:00 Samo życie - odc. 1078, Polska 2008 1:30 Graczykowie - Pikunio - odc. 31, Polska 2000 2:05 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 3:15 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 681, Polska 2008 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Remoncik - odc. 230, Polska 2006 4:30 Daleko od noszy - Trzecie oko - odc. 95, Polska 2006 5:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert TOP - odc. 4, program rozrywkowo-muzyczny